A Chance Meeting
by Aeronero
Summary: One-shot. For now. Nero and Lightning meet at a bar and hit it off. Sorry summary sucks. Just trying to get my touch back. My first Lemon so be nice!


A Chance Meeting

Nero sighed as he cut through demon after demon. _Same old, same old_. Nero as of late had been missing something in his life. After a bad break-up with Kyrie over him never being there, not knowing if he would come home, and the like.

He was too caught in his train of thought to dodge a claw swipe to his shoulder. The Assault made a weird sound, like a cackle at his success.

The pain registered in Nero's shoulder like a thousand needles. "Yeah, yeah my fuck up, I know." Nero said as he grabbed the Assault by the head and slammed it into the ground. _Now for this bitch_. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Nero yelled to the gate in mock suspense.

"What a rather dry sense of humor." A voice said as it's form appeared.

"Oh, great. I get to fight a jackass." Nero said, excitedly.

"If you must know I'm a centaur, you foolish human."

"Whatever." Nero said, standing there with the Red Queen on his shoulder.

"Fine, if you won't make the first move I will." The centaur said, shooting an arrow.

Nero craned his neck. The arrow _technically _ missed, but it caught his jugular vein in a very shallow cut.

"These arrows are drenched in poison, so if it gets in your bloodstream it destroys every little cell in your human body."

"Then it's a good thing I'm only half human." Nero said, as he materialized Yamato and threw it like a spear.

"What!" The centaur said with a look of horror. The expression remained pasted on his face as Yamato went through his chest, and he disintegrated.

"All you demons are the same; you all think your hot shit then when me or Dante kicks your ass you make a big deal out of it." Nero said, crossing his arms.

"I know! It don't make no damn sense!" Dante said, suddenly right next to him.

"So when did you _decide_ to show up? Or have you been here watchin' me" Nero asked

"Been watchin' your performance and I've got to say; Badass kid!" Dante said, giving a thumbs up. "…But you need to treat that cut. Little wounds like that can kill you." Dante said.

"Oh, _thanks_ Dante-sensei." Nero said, sarcastically.

"Your welcome kid! Now since I just saved your life you owe me a pizza." Dante said.

"Old man, the best I can do for you is a drink. I'm gonna go back to my place, shower and dress up to go out. If you wanna go that's on you." Nero said, holding his neck.

"That depends. Are you going to Love Planet?" Dante asked.

"Nah. Some new place called Perverted Paradise." Nero said.

"Nope, Love Planet is the only commitment that I'll ever stick to." Dante said, while handing Nero a needle filled with demon anti-venom.

Nero stuck himself with the needle, with a fleshy _THOOT! _"Well alright see you later. Call me up if you need any help on a job."

"Can do, kid."

Nero walked to his motorcycle, which was parked just a short distance away. After starting the engine, he went back to his place. The drive went undisturbed since it was only a short distance from the mission to his house. He parked the motorcycle in the driveway and went inside. He grabbed the phone and dialed the client's number. After it rang a couple of times someone answered.

"Hello?" an old sounding voice said.

"Hey the job is done." He looked at his clock. Five o'clock. "How does it sound if I pick the money up at seven?"

"That sounds fine, thank you. I'll be waiting, just knock on the door."

"Thanks, bye." Nero hung up the phone. After, he went upstairs and got into the shower. Memories of the break up flooded his mind.

"_I don't even know if you're going to come home at night, Nero." Kyrie screamed._

"_Well I'm here now aren't I?"_

"_Yes, but next time you might be in a hospital bed OR sliced to ribbons. How do you think that makes me feel?"_

Hot water assaulted his skin as his mind continued to torture him with past events.

"_Kyrie, I protect you and this entire town. Can't I at least get some gratitude?"_

"_Gratitude? You get you're 'gratitude' by just being able to live here. I mean, being a demon and all."_

_That was what set it all off. "Kyrie, we are done! You wanna play the 'selfish bitch' and the 'demon' card on me, we're over with!" Nero said, as he walked out._

"_Don't come back!" She screamed after him._

As a direct result of that night, Nero got kicked out of Fortuna. He stayed at Dante's for some time before getting his own place in the shitty city that was Capulet. Nero's new place was decent, although not as nice as his and Kyrie's. The paint had blotches missing, the carpet was a nasty brown, and it got blast-chiller cold at night. But it was a place to live, and Nero got by okay.

The water suddenly turned cold.

"Whoa, I guess I've been in here a little too long." Nero got out of the shower and went to his bedroom. He rummaged through his dresser, he found a black shirt with sleeves and blue jeans, he stuck with his regular shoes. He put his clothes and some colongue and was out the door.

**...**

Lightning was working late at a strip joint called Perverted Paradise. Due to her leadership skills and all-business personality, she ascended the ranks quickly. Within three months of working there she was already head of security.

"Hey babe, do those come standard issue?" A drunk asked as he walked up to her.

She hated men who scrutinized her body. "Yeah, and so will my fist in your face if you don't get lost." Lightning threatened.

"Aw come on, babe. Can't I just rub a little bit...?" He said as his hand headed for one of her plentiful mounds.

Lightning punched the man right in the nose.

"You fucking whore!" The man said holding his nose.

"I told you. Now get lost." Lightning said, standing with her arms crossed.

"Man I hate bitches that don't put out." The man said as he produced a pair of brass knuckles from his pocket.

…

"And I hate guys like you who can't tell when a woman doesn't like you." a voice said from behind the man.

The man turned around and punched Nero right in the jaw.

"Ah, thanks for popping my neck." Nero said. "Now, you don't want _me _to punch you, so get lost." He continued.

"Freak!" The man said quivering in fear.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet. Now get lost." Nero said, in a voice so deep it was hardly his.

The man fell back on his ass, and then ran off.

Nero walked over to Lightning and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was a fallen angel. She had strawberry blonde hair, petite lips with the perfect amount of lip-gloss, and a great body. Nero realized he was scrutinizing her just as the other man was.

_Oh, great not again. Lightning thought._

Nero looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

Lightning couldn't believe what she heard. She looked at his face. Sure enough, his features reflected earnest, and a look of shame.

"It-It's alright." She said, stuttering.

"It's just your absolutely gorgeous." Nero said openly.

Lightning's face turned bright red. She finally got the courage to look at Nero's body. She almost thought he didn't belong. Standing in front of her was a god. He had white hair, beautiful steel-blue eyes, his build showed through the shirt, he was gorgeous, and _god _ he smelled good.

He looked away to avoid from blushing.

"Uh, so did you come to drink?" Lightning asked, finally tearing her eyes from his body.

"Yeah." Nero said, scratching his head nervously.

"Sorry but I need your I.D." She asked.

"Huh. Love Planet's staff never asked for it." Nero said while handing her his I.D.

"That's because Love Planet's nothing but overpaid whores and sluts." She said, while examining his I.D.

"Well said." Nero said, chuckling.

"Sorry, you're only twenty. You got to be twenty-one." Lightning said, without thinking.

"Son of a..." Nero said. "Well it was nice meeting you." Nero continued.

"Yeah, you too." Lightning said.

"If you ever need anything." Nero said, handing her a note with his number on it.

"Thank you." Lightning said.

With a nod, Nero started to walk off.

_He's so kind. He's also the very first man to actually treat me like another human being, instead of just a whore. I wanna know more about him. I can't let him get away. _Lightning thought. "Wait!"

Nero turned around.

"Your only a year shy of the age requirement. I'm sure my boss wouldn't mind." Lightning said.

"No, I wouldn't. My name is Amodar. You did me a big favor, kid. I've been having problems with them. Thanks." He said.

"My name is Nero."

"Nero we could really use someone like you on staff. Lightning can handle most problems, but it wouldn't hurt to have an _insurance_ policy would it?" Amodar said with a hearty laugh.

"I'll take the job if you're offering it." Nero said. He had enough money as it is, but a little on the side couldn't hurt.

"Sure! You start tomorrow night. Now get in there and have a good drink for a job well done!" Amodar said, with a grin.

Nero smirked.

"Farron, you get in there and join him. That's an order!" Amodar said.

Lightning cracked a smile. She beckoned Nero over.

Nero received several smiles and taps on the shoulder from girls all over the bar.

"Don't let any of these bimbos bother you." Lightning said.

She led him through the throng of people jumping to Hinder's 'Get Stoned', and to the bar. The bar had a red wood finish, and the display case had a blue backlight.

"Jack Daniels." Lightning said to the bartender.

"Jim Bean." Nero said. Hanging around Dante, he had acquired a taste for Jim Bean.

The bartender brought them their drinks respectively.

"I never got to ask your name?" He said to Lightning. While sipping on his drink.

"Lightning." She said. "Nero, right?" She continued.

"Yeah." Nero said.

"Hey, Farron! If you can outdrink Nero you get a raise! Nero if you beat Lightning you get a promotion!" Amodar said from across the bar.

Nero smirked. "Are you game?"

"Are you kidding? A raise is on the line! Of course!" Lightning said.

Amodar looked at the scene from across the bar and smiled. This boy, Nero was bringing out a side of Lightning he hadn't seen since her parents died.

_Later that night..._

Hours, and several bottles later, Lightning and Nero had officially drank themselves to a draw.

"Whoa. I intended it as a joke I didn't think you guys would take it this far." Amodar said, chuckling.

"Oh, you freakin' jerk." Nero said.

"Cheapskate." Lightning said.

"Hey, guys, be nice." Amodar said raising his hands up in defense.

"Uh, can I ask you a favor?" Nero said, suddenly serious all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Amodar asked.

"You know the motorcycle in the parking lot?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, the Kawasaki?" Amodar said.

"That's mine. Could you keep an eye on it? I think I'm a little too liquored up to drive." Nero said.

"Sure!" Amodar said, patting Nero on the back.

"Thanks." Nero said.

"Alright I think I'm going to head out. See you later, Nero." Lightning said.

"I think I'm gonna follow her lead. Later." Nero said.

"Be careful you two." Amodar said.

"We will." Nero said as he waved his goodbye to Amodar, and walked out of the bar.

Once outside, Nero noticed Lightning was swerving, and just about fell when she stepped off the curb.

"Lightning!" He yelled over to her.

She turned around.

"I think it would be safer if we walked together. I mean I'm still drunk as you, but I'd feel a little better if we were together than if we did apart." Nero said.

She nodded and walked over to him. "So your place, or mine?"

"You okay if we stay at my place?" Nero asked.

"Well, yeah, but won't your girlfriend be bothered that there's another woman in the house?" She asked, assuming he had a girlfriend. How could a guy that looked as good as him not have one.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Nero said. Oh, how he enjoyed saying those words.

"You serious?" Lightning asked, shocked.

"Well, not _anymore_. We broke up." Nero said.

"Why?" She asked, wanting to know why a girl wouldn't want a guy like Nero.

"She was a selfish bitch." Nero settled.

Lightning suddenly felt as if she wanted to rip said girl's hair out. She didn't understand how a girl could be a bitch to such a kind person.

"And let me just say, you're more of a woman than she'll _ever_ be." Nero said.

"So your place it is, then?" Lightning said.

"Yeah." He said.

"Let's get going." Lightning said.

Both of them started walking and about five minutes into it, Nero's phone rang.

He looked at the caller I.D. "Great, Kyrie."

"Put it on speaker." Lightning suddenly asked.

He looked at Lightning funny, but did as she requested, and answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Nero asked, annoyed.

"Oh, nothing Nero." Kyrie said, on the other end of the line.

Lightning wrinkled her brow. The girl even sounded like a bitch.

"If you aren't doing anything, what the fuck are you calling me for." Nero asked.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Kyrie said.

"If your finished, I'm in the presence of someone I'd like to actually get to know." Nero said.

"And who would that be? Let me guess a whore?" Kyrie asked.

Lightning was just about to snap after being called a whore.

"No, but I bet even if she was a whore she'd blow better than you." Nero said.

"Wow, Nero you are a sick and nasty human being." Kyrie said.

That's it. Lightning had heard the last insult she could take. She snatched the phone from Nero. "Go find your pacifier and shut the hell up." She hung up the phone.

Nero's jaw unhinged.

"Sorry, I really don't like girls like that." Lightning said.

"Alright, it looks like we're here." Nero said. They walked up to the steps and went into the house.

"Yeah it's not the nicest house, but it gets me by." Nero said.

"It's not bad." Lightning said.

"I've only got one bed so you can have the bed and I can sleep on the couch." Nero said.

"Nero, it's alright we can sleep in the same bed. I trust you." Lightning said.

"How can you trust someone you just met?" Nero asked, leading her to the bedroom.

"I-I don't know. You just don't seem like the guy who would do something like that," Lightning asked.

"Your right. I couldn't bear to mess with a girl like that." Nero asked as he crawled in the bed.

"Your not gonna dress down?" Lightning said.

"What do you mean? "He asked, but suddenly understood when she got down to her bra and underwear.

"I mean…" She said as she crawled on the bed and up to his ear. "Your way to overdressed." She said seductively, in a voice dripping with lust. Lightning was horny. _Very _horny. And being in the presence of an able-bodied man only made it worse.

"W-What are you talking about?" Nero was desperately trying _not _to get turned on, but the stick in his pants was growing every second.

"I want you, Nero." She said, and suddenly kissed him.

Nero tasted Lightning's lips for the first time. Strawberries and Jack Daniels; a great combination.

Under her mind's drunken mask, she loved the taste of Nero's lips. Kind of like a mix between cinnamon and pumpkin spice. She licked, sucked, and nibbled on the flesh of Nero's neck.

Nero stifled a moan as Lightning continued her assault on his neck. His demonic side screamed to take her. But he fought his urge to respond to her erotic actions. It was a losing battle

Lightning moved her assault down to Nero's stomach. She lifted up his shirt and his rock-hard abs stared her in the face. She let her hand caress his body, while she laid hot kisses all over his stomach. She was going to go lower when Nero stopped her.

"Can I show you something before we go any further?" Nero said.

"Uh, yeah." She said, making her logical mindset overpower her hornier one.

"Have you ever read the articles in the newspaper?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, the phony ones about the demon attacks." Lightning said.

"Well, they aren't so phony." Nero said, as he took off his shirt.

Lightning's hornier alter ego was delighted at seeing Nero's well-defined body, but Nero's Devil Bringer did not go unnoticed.

"Yeah, I understand if you think I'm a freak. Most of the world already thinks I am." Nero said.

"So what are you saying?" Lightning said, in a questioning, but not accusing tone.

"Well, I'm only half human. The other part of me is this." Nero said, gesturing to his bringer. "A demon."

"So you thought I would treat you like the rest of the world does; a freak?" Lightning said.

Nero nodded as he laid his head down in shame.

"You might be different from everybody else." She said, as she rubbed circles into his Devil Bringer. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different."

Nero sighed in relief. "Lightning. Thanks."

She raised Nero's chin, and kissed him. She let her lips linger for a bit before breaking the kiss.

"You want me to finish dressing down now?" Nero said smirking, while pulling his pants down.

Lightning pulled Nero to the bed, and on top of her. They shared several soft kisses.

Nero ran a hand down her body, feeling her every curve, while sucking on her neck. He moved downward toward her chest, he looked up at her for approval.

She nodded her head.

He slipped her bra off her shoulders and beheld her very defined assets. He put his mouth on one of them, and rubbed circles into it with his tongue, while massaging the other one.

Lightning moaned. "Lower, please."

Nero moved down. "Lightning I've never done this before."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Lightning said.

Nero slipped her panties off exposing her shaved womanhood. He spread her legs a little, and bent down. He licked the outside of her womanhood.

She moaned.

Based off of her reaction. He licked and sucked on it. Then, taking a leap of faith, he plunged his tongue inside of her.

Lightning moaned loudly. "Ah. Keep going." She said.

He moved his tongue around inside of her, tasting her. She didn't taste that bad. He kept moving around in her until her wall clenched around him.

"Ah… N-Nero… I-I'm going to come." Lightning said.

He removed his tongue, and then proceeded to finger her at a rapid pace.

Her breathing increased and she finally came with a strangled moan.

Nero lapped up the mess. Then he moved so he was face to face with her. "How did I do?" He asked.

"You did pretty good." Lightning said.

"Okay, good." Nero said, lying down next to her.

"What about you? Don't you want me to give you a blow job or something?" Lightning said.

"Nope. I don't like making a girl do things that make them uncomfortable." Nero said.

"That wouldn't make me uncomfortable, though." Lightning said.

"Lightning it's alright. I can live without a blow job." Nero said with a chuckle.

"Okay." Lightning said.

They both settled down and got comfortable. And before they knew it, they were half asleep.

"Lightning this may be my libido speaking, but I think I love you." Nero said, as he put his arm around her.

"It's alright. I'm thinking the exact same thing." Lightning said.

They both fell asleep peacefully; happy they had found each other.

**The end. My first lemon so be nice!**

**This will be a one-shot until, I get enough reviews or I get an update out for my other stories.**

**This is basically telling you all that I am, despite having not updated, still active as a writer.**

**Will have an update out for my other stories sometime this week. I MEAN IT!**

**-A**


End file.
